creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Shocktober: Pumpkinhead
Hello, Creepypasta Wiki community, and welcome back to Shocktober. Today, we will be talking about a film which received slightly mixed reviews on release, but later became a massive cult classic. Call it a b-movie or not, as the original budget is high but it has that flare to it, it still has a certain feel that perfects the October charm. Pumpkinhead, in concept, is a good idea for a monster. A revenge demon whom has his remains always buried in a pumpkin patch (hence the name of the demon), he is summoned to kill whomever the summoner wants, at the price of their soul. Other than the soul stealing, there are two major catches. * Pumpkinhead can not be injured or kills. Only damage inflicted on the summoner effect him. * He will complete his goal, regardless of whom gets in the way. As seen in Pumpkinhead 4, he can even break the barrier and attempt to kill his summoner, simply to get the targets. Released in 1988, the plot of Pumpkinhead can easily be spoiled through talk, so I will have a simple rundown. Ed Harley is a storeowner, and his son is outside playing. Teenagers whom stop by the store do not think of what they are doing, and Ed's son is killed by the motorbike of one of the teenagers. Grief-stricken, he finds the witch named Haggis is responsible for the remains being buried, and she is also the one whom always tells people how to summon it. She does not seem to care for other's plights, simply telling them what they want, with only a minor warning. He summons Pumpkinhead to take revenge on those whom he sees as to blame for his son's death. Similar to the Xenomorph in design, there have been different Pumpkinhead demons in the series, with Pumpkinhead 2: Bloodwings (my favorite movie from this series) Pumpkinhead being the son of the original, and a woman. The original Pumpkinhead from this film does things others did not- such as speak. If you summon a Pumpkinhead and kill yourself to remove it, you replace him as the remains, and summoned demon. Your average horror gorefest, Pumpkinhead's intentions as a revenge, or simply vengeance demon, is to make victims have a more painful death. Sadistic and crooked, he is seen smiling during things such as disembowels. Pumpkinhead is the director's debut of special effects artist Stan Winston, whom did effects for the first three Jurassic Park films, Aliens (go figure), the Terminator series, and the first two Predator films. This film actually won his Best First Time Director. With a track record like this, it is no wonder the Pumpkinhead movie became a cult classic. So, that is my rundown of the background of, and plot of Pumpkinhead. This movie is easy to find, and I'm pretty sure it is hosted on sites like Youtube. It plays on TV constantly this time of year. Despite what you might have heard about it, I say give this movie a look. And then Pumpkinhead 2: Bloodwings, because that movie is fantastic. I leave you with the poem written by Ed Justin, which is featured in the first film. "Keep away from Pumpkinhead, Unless you're tired of living, His enemies are mostly dead, He's mean and unforgiving, Laugh at him and you're undone, But in some dreadful fashion, Vengeance, he considers fun, And plans it with a passion, Time will not erase or blot, A plot that he has brewing, It's when you think that he's forgot, He'll conjure your undoing, Bolted doors and windows barred, Guard dogs prowling in the yard, Won't protect you in your bed, Nothing will, from Pumpkinhead!" Category:Blog posts